The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having an adjacent selection bonus scheme.
Gaming machines currently exist with bonus games in which a player has one or more opportunities to choose bonus awards that are initially masked from a group of symbols arranged in a pattern displayed to the player. When the player chooses a masked symbol from the pattern, the game removes the mask and either reveals a bonus value or reveals a bonus terminator which terminates the bonus game. The outcome depends upon whether the player picks an award or terminator. The processor of the gaming machine randomly places a predetermined number of bonus awards and bonus terminators in the pattern at the beginning of the bonus round and maintains the positioning until the bonus round terminates.
When the player picks a symbol that awards a bonus value, the player receives bonus credits and the bonus game typically displays a message that the player may continue and enables the player to pick another symbol. The player then picks another masked symbol, and the process continues until the player picks a bonus round terminator. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 discloses a bonus game of this type.
Certain implementations of this type of bonus scheme for a gaming device have been implemented in gaming machines of various types. While this type of gaming device has achieved significant popularity in the gaming industry, after playing the game repeatedly, players may lose interest in the game. To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new bonus games where the players have multiple opportunities to receive winning payouts. In particular, it is desirable to provide players with opportunities to receive awards from multiple levels of the bonus game or from multiple groups of awards, wherein the multiple levels and multiple groups form a theme that provides entertainment and excitement for the player.